Big Brother 1
'Big Brother 1 '''is the first season of Big Brother Minecraft. ''It premiered on April 12, 2013 and was finished on May 11, 2013. On Day 30, Bryce was crowned the winner, receiving 4 votes, over Blake's 3. Production Construction on the Big Brother house began in March. After its completion, the application process began on April 4, 2013. The house design and pictures were released on April 7, 2013, featuring a "classic" theme, with a brick kitchen, a sparkling blue bathroom, a rainbow-colored bedroom, a jungle-themed bedroom, a fancy blue and white living room, and a yellow and green neon-colored Diary Room. The entire cast was revealed on April 12, 2013, the day before the premiere; however, the selected Houseguests were notified that they were cast the day before the premiere. Format Houseguests were sequestered in the Big Brother House with no contact to or from the outside world. Each week, the Houseguests took part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win food, luxuries, and power in the House. The winner of the weekly Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and nominated two fellow Houseguests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household, he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated Houseguests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then nominated another Houseguest for eviction. On eviction night, all Houseguests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees vote to evict one of the two nominees. This compulsory vote was conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room by the host Julie Chen. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household cast the deciding vote, announcing it in front of the other Houseguests. The nominee with the greater number of votes will be evicted from the House on the live eviction episode, exiting to an adjacent studio to be interviewed by Chen. Houseguests may voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house by Big Brother. The final seven Houseguests evicted during the season will vote for the winner on the season finale. These "Jury Members" will be sequestered in a separate house and will not be allowed to watch the show except for competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining Houseguests The jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. Houseguests Twelve Houseguests were cast for this season of Big Brother. The twelve Houseguests themselves were notified that they had been cast on April 11, 2013, the day before the premiere. They had no knowledge of who the other cast members were until the premiere. Have-Nots Weekly in the Big Brother House, the HouseGuests would compete in a Have/Have-Not competition which decides the four or less HouseGuests living on Basic Food Rations for that week in the Big Brother House. Voting History Week 1 Twelve Houseguests enter the Big Brother house for the first time and were immediately tasked with their first Head of Household Competition. After a close final heat between Chris and Gabe, Chris became the first HOH of the series. He soon formed an alliance, called The Brigade, with JJ, Gabe, and Hunter. He decided to play it safe and target Jake, who was annoying the entire house. He nominated Jake against Violet, a pawn. After winning the Power of Veto, Chris kept his nominations the same. To ensure his safety for the next week, he put the heat on Blake by exposing his four-person "Hot Tub Alliance." At the end of week, the house united and evicted Jake by a vote of 9-0. Week 2 After Bryce won HOH, he formed a tight alliance, called The Hitmen, with Nathan. Afterwards, Chris approached with a deal to keep him off of the block this week. Bryce agreed and decided to target Blake, who had been put in the hot seat by Chris the previous week. He nominated Blake against Ryan. After Ryan won the POV, Bryce decided to take advantage of this backdoor opportunity and backdoored Chris. Realizing his old alliance was under fire, JJ jumped ship and exposed The Brigade to Bryce and Nathan, forming the new Massacre 666 alliance. They brought in Violet and Oliver as side alliances. Chris was swiftly evicted by a vote of 6-2. Week 3 With Violet as HOH, Massacre 666 was safe. The house was completely against the only remaining loyal Brigade members, Gabe and Hunter. Playing it safe, she nominated them both. When Gabe, the original target, won the Power of Veto, Violet nominated Donato, who she suspected threw the POV. This sealed Hunter's fate, and he was evicted by a vote 6-1. Week 4 During an 8-hour endurance competition, Bryce made a deal with Gabe, ensuring him safety. He decided to hold true, as Gabe was completely alone, and he felt stronger players were floating by as the house targeted Gabe. He went into the week determined to backdoor either JJ, because of his refusal to give the HOH win to Bryce, or Violet, who he felt was a social threat. He nominated Blake and Donato as two pawns. Once Blake won the POV and removed himself from the block, Bryce set his plan into motion and nominated Violet, officially destroying Massacre 666, who he failed to tell beforehand. Nathan and JJ told Bryce they were happy with the decision, but soon began to campaign for Violet to stay. The newly formed Chilltown alliance of Bryce and Gabe campaigned to evict Violet. In the end, the vote was tied and Bryce cast the deciding vote to evict Violet. Violet was evicted by a vote of 4-3. Week 5 With Nathan and JJ isolated from the rest of the house for once, Donato won HOH and decided to nominate them both. Donato proved that he was a competitor and won the POV, as well. He kept his nominations the same. Initially, the house was set on evicting Nathan, but quickly switched to JJ when the alliance of Bryce and Gabe decided that Nathan would be more trustworthy. JJ was evicted by a vote of 3-2. Day 16 Shortly before JJ's eviction, Julie Chen announced that this week was a double eviction. Nathan, fresh off the block, won HOH. Instead of targeting those that targeted him, he decided to nominate the two that he knew voted to evict him - Oliver and Ryan, although he had previously made a deal with Ryan, promising not to nominate him. Donato won his second POV in a row and did not use it. The house decided to evict Ryan, who was more of a strategic threat than Oliver. Ryan was evicted by a vote of 4-0. Week 6 After Nathan had evicted one of his only remaining allies, Blake became the new HOH. The plan from the beginning was to backdoor Donato, so he nominated Nathan and Oliver as pawns. Bryce won the POV and used it to secure Nathan's trust by vetoing him. Blake then backdoored Donato. Donato was evicted by a vote of 3-0. Week 7 Once Gabe won his first HOH competition, he and Bryce agreed that Nathan had to go. Bryce was elated, as Gabe would now do his dirty work for him. Gabe was straightforward and nominated Nathan and Oliver. Once Bryce won the POV, he had a difficult decision to make. He could either secure Nathan's fate and send another bitter Juror to Jury or he could take his chances and send Blake or Oliver, both not as strong or well-liked home. He decided to not use the POV, leaving Nathan confused. Nathan was evicted by a vote of 2-0. Week 8 Blake won his second HOH and was immediately approached by Bryce, who begged not to be nominated. Blake complied and nominated Gabe and Oliver. When Blake won the POV as well, he was pleaded with by both Bryce and Gabe. Bryce wanted him to keep the nominations the same, while Gabe showed a sign of distrust in not wanting Bryce to cast the sole vote. Once Blake did not use the POV, Bryce was left with the decision to evict a threat in Gabe or a constant pawn in Oliver. He decided to make a risky move and save Gabe, with the hope that both Blake and Gabe would take him to the final two. Oliver was evicted by a vote 1-0. Week 9 With Blake, Bryce, and Gabe in the final three, Bryce assured that he would make finals regardless of who became the final HOH. Bryce and Blake wanted to take each other, while Gabe wanted to take Bryce. Gabe won the first part of the final HOH competition and Blake won the second part. With his entire game on the line, Gabe went into the final part of the HOH against Blake. When Blake won, Gabe tried to convince Blake that they should go to the final two together. Blake was getting convinced, but, in the end, he assumed he could not win either way and kept his word to Bryce. Gabe was evicted by a vote of 1-0. Finale